Shuichiro Momoi
Shuichiro Momoi is a selectable character from Finally, in Love Again. He is the head pastry chef at Larme. Background Shuichiro's father died when he was very young, so it was just him, his mother, and two younger sisters. When he was in elementary school, he befriended his next door neighbor, Tatsuya Kitahata, who was a talented pastry chef and taught him how to make cakes. He would often make cakes for his little sisters and was inspired to be a pastry chef. He would later attend to an all boys high school and joined the Basketball Club where he met and befriended Aki. He then fell in love with a girl named Riko, who was a year older than him, and followed her to a culinary school after he graduated. Both of them had a passion to be the best pastry chef and dated for a couple of years. He was selected to study in France and the two maintained a long-distance relationship, but Riko was jealous of his skill and left him for a friend of his (which was really lie she told him for she really had an illness that caused her hands to be numb; she didn't want him to give up his dream for her). It was then he viewed all pastry chefs as rivals and swore to himself that he would never date a pastry chef. Later on he and Aki opened their Pâtisserie Larme in Jiyugaoka and searched around for another pastry chef. He had tasted your cakes and knew that you were the perfect pastry chef they were looking for. Despite his rule of never dating a pastry chef, he ends up falling for you. After he marries you, the two of you continue to manage Larme and have a newborn son named Riki Momoi. What He's Like Shuichiro Momoi - What's He Like.jpg Shuichiro Momoi - What's He Like 2.jpg Appearance Shuichiro has neck-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's very fit, and has a muscular body. Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Shuichiro wears a white collared shirt, with two black lines that go halfway down. He wears a gray blazer on top, and gray pants. *'Work Attire:' Shuichiro wears a white and blue double-breasted jacket with one button undone, and a black apron around his waist. *'Casual Attire:' Shuichiro wears a dark pink 3/4 length, V-neck shirt, a black scarf with white flower and leaf details, and jeans with a brown belt. *'Sleepwear:' Shuichiro wears a dark blue long sleeved top with sweatpants. He will occasionally wear his shirt, but he mostly goes shirtless. *'Wedding Attire: '''Shuichiro wears a black tuxedo, white dress shirt, and a silver vest and tie. *'Outerwear:' Shuichiro wears a leather biker jacket and a mustard-yellow scarf. Personality Shuichiro has a bit of a mouth on him. His personality is confident, and conceited. He states that he is the best pastry chef, and hates being called Momo. He is tactless and can say rude things very directly, and has trouble in communicating his feelings. He'll be mean to you at first, and then will suddenly do something nice unexpectedly that will have you wondering why he's acting the way he is. He later opens up, and he is very caring, but teasing as well after you start dating him. Despite his brusque tone and teasing, you can tell he cares greatly for you. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You and Momoi enter the Top-Notch Pastry Chef” competition with the theme of making a cake that will make young lovers happy. You agree, but find it difficult thinking of ideas for the contest since it has been ten years since you last fell in love. Momoi agrees to be your boyfriend to help you get inspired, then you fall in love with the younger pastry chef. Epilogue ''Coming Soon... Sequel After winning the Top-Notch Pastry Chef contest, Patisserie Larme grows busier by the day, but trouble brews when Momoi's ex-girlfriend comes back and wants to get back together with him. Then things become awkward when you and Momoi discover that Momoi's ex is also a wedding planner who's helping the same couple that you and him are designing their wedding cake. Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon... The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... The Wedding Coming Soon... The Family Album Coming Soon... Trivia *His nickname from Ms. Futaba is "Prince of Pastry." *Despite being a talented pastry chef, he's terrible at cooking anything else. *He can speak French since he studied there for several years. *He's a major Studio Ghibli fan. Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Shuichiro Momoi Category:Characters Category:Pastry Chef Category:Born in August Category:Virgo Sign Category:Multilingual Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type O